A replica of Toothless?
by AidaBlack9
Summary: Hiccup encounters a dragon and it's rider that seem very skilled in flying, and very dangerous till Hiccup meets them both and is shocked of what he is seeing...


**A replica of Toothless?**

Swiftly flying down a large sky from high up all the way near the ocean, before impact the rider pulls up and the dragon flies upwards and then steadies

the wings and flies straight at a low speed; there we see someone sitting on the beautiful black dragon whose eyes were closed, the rider's eyes were

open, enjoying the breeze. We see this rider wearing brown boots high up to knees, black pants, a light brown shirt which can be seen a little bit under

the dark brown fur jacket, and finally wearing a helmet that covers the face; under the gear the rider has bright eyes, big and fierce.

The rider then lands it's dragon and steps off.

Without removing it's helmet the rider looks ahead and sees another dragon with green eyes playing around with someone, a young man with brown

thick hair, green eyes, wearing an armor colored black with a red mark on one of the arms, then this rider takes a few steps forward to get a better look

at the dragon and eyes widen, turns around and hops onto it's dragon and quietly they set off.

 **"Here Toothless."** Hiccup throws a fish and Toothless catches it and gobbles it down, Hiccup laughs then steps towards Toothless and tightens up the

straps to get a better grip as they fly; Toothless then looks quickly up to the sky and his teeth pop out and he growls and lowers himself as his eyes

search the sky.

 **"Whoa boy, what's wrong?!"** Hiccup was confused, looking upwards but sees nothing at first, then suddenly something flies right above Hiccup and

he ducks; Hiccup immediately jumps onto Toothless and they take off chasing after what Hiccup thinks may be a dragon.

 **"Faster Toothless!"** And Toothless picks up his pace.

The rider sees Toothless coming quicker towards them catching up and shifts gears upwards, Hiccup wasn't expecting this! They disappear into the

clouds...

A minute later Hiccup sees them coming straight down fast and he was shocked.

 **"You know what to do."** The rider says to it's dragon and the dragon huffs in agreement, the dragons wings become unsteady and wobbly a bit then

steady again as the rider unhooks the chain from it's belt that connect to the dragon to not fall off, then flips backwards, now the rider is facing Hiccup

who has no idea what's going on; the rider stands up, it's dragon pulls back just enough for it's rider to jump off it's back and grab Toothless by it's neck

who goes crazy trying to shake the person off but the rider wraps it's legs around Toothless and stares into it's eyes intensely.

 **"Toothless! Tooth-"** Hiccup kept calling out but Toothless wasn't listening as he stares back into the riders bright eyes for a few moments; then the

rider lifts it's left arm and places it right between Toothless's eyes.

Hiccup then swings his leg at the rider but sees it coming and lets go of Toothless and falls through the sky then whistles once and it's dragon flies down

diving so fast Hiccup barely could see it, then opens it's mouth and grabs it's rider by the arm without injuring it and the rider swings onto the dragon

again and looks at it's arm that's now covered with saliva, **"What did I say about this?"** the rider says and shakes off the saliva, the dragon huffs

again and rolls it's eyes.

Hiccup and Toothless fly down on land slowly, he steps off of Toothless and takes his helmet off as soon as he sees the other dragon and it's rider,

wanting to know what just happened.

 **"Who are you? What happened back there?"** then looks at Toothless, **"What happened to you? You looked ridiculous!"** Toothless lowers

himself in shame and closes his eyes.

The rider steps down and walks towards Hiccup with it's dragon behind, Hiccup looks at the dragon, not believing what he is seeing.

 **"Wh-"** Hiccup couldn't get the words out as he stares at the black skinned dragon with blue eyes, there was a scar across it's face, looking angry, but

taking a deeper look he notices that his skin has many scars on it's legs, back legs, and pretty much everywhere but it's wings.

Hiccup then looks at the rider, **"You could have killed us! Killed me!"**

Still not answering Hiccup the rider removes the fur coat and places it on it's dragon.

 **"Why does your dragon look exactly like Toothless? What did you want from us? Who ARE you!?"**

But no answer and he was starting to lose his patience, **"Listen dude-"**

The rider removes it's helmet, revealing the face, Hiccup stares and was amazed, the rider places the helmet on the grass and cracks a smile, **"My**

 **name is Maisie..."**

Hiccup was speechless as Maisie, a female approximately 20 years old with black long hair pulled into a bun which she releases and her hair falls down to

the end of her back; blue sparkling bright eyes, exactly the same color as her dragons eye color.

Hiccup continues looking at her, she has a scar right in the middle of her left cheek, she looked bold and strong and very clever.

 **"Toothless eh..."** she says to get Hiccups attention...

 **"Ah yes that's Toothless..."** Hiccup says and looks at his dragon who was already sniffing Maisie like crazy, she scratches under his chin and grins,

 **"He's cute, I like him."**

Hiccup was still confused, Maisie's dragon approaches Hiccup and sniffs him, Hiccup freaks out when it licks him and he falls backwards, Maisie chuckles,

 **"That's Gabbro."**

Hiccup stares at Gabbro will awe... still on the ground, not knowing that there could be 2 Night Fury's... or at least Toothless's type of dragon since he

thought there could only be one...

Toothless~

~Chapter 2~ SOON


End file.
